


one day

by queerly_yours



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fleeting moment, there and gone so quickly that Felicity questioned whether it had happened at all.</p>
<p>The team were going out to stop a bank robbery in progress, but there was something different about this one. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt this tightening in the pit of her stomach and the sense of dread was overwhelming. She tried telling herself that she was being silly. It was the same as any night, but she was having trouble believing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day

It was a fleeting moment, there and gone so quickly that Felicity questioned whether it had happened at all.

The team were going out to stop a bank robbery in progress, but there was something different about this one. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt this tightening in the pit of her stomach and the sense of dread was overwhelming. She tried telling herself that she was being silly. It was the same as any night, but she was having trouble believing it.

Oliver and Roy were already on their way to the scene. Dig and Laurel hanging back, gathering what the needed for the job. She talked Oliver through the fastest way to get there while listening to the other half of the team behind her talking strategy.

“You ready?” Dig asked Laurel. Concentration broken, Felicity turned around, boring her worried eyes into Laurel’s back. Dig looked from her to Laurel and with an understanding nod from one vigilante to another, he made a quit exit up the stairs of the club.

“I’ve got to go. Don’t worry about me,” Laurel said, not looking back at her in knowing that seeing her icy blue eyes would weaken her resolve. She was going to make it, but she heard the click of the chair as Felicity got up.

Felicity’s hand was on her arm then, pulling her around to face the blonde. They didn’t say anything. There was nothing to be said.  _Be careful_  and  _don’t worry_  were silly things to say. They didn’t mean anything.

So they stood there, not quite making eye contact, Felicity’s hand gripping Laurel’s in a gesture that screamed  _don’t leave me_. Not don’t leave me here in the Foundry, but don’t leave me on this earth without you.

Sucking in a deep breathe, Felicity rolled up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to Laurel’s cheek, feeling the slight tremble beneath her lips.  

“I’ll see you on the other side,” she whispered, pulling back from Laurel, the girl with a light inside her too bright for this world to dim.

She turned now, walking back to her console, when Laurel grabbed her right arm and swung her back into a fierce hug. She shuddered into those leather clad arms.

“I’ll come back,” Laurel murmured into her soft, blonde locks, then stiffened, a sign that the Canary needed to leave.

Felicity broke the hug and nodded at her. “Good luck.”

They survived the night and lived to fight another day. Felicity wasn’t sure what that moment between her and Laurel was. They never spoke of it, but there was something in the way that Laurel looked at her when she thought Felicity didn’t know that spoke volumes.

Maybe, one day, she would feel those soft lips beneath hers, feel Laurel shiver and give in.

One day.

Just not today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
